Identical You
by Axel-chan2314
Summary: TWINCEST "This is your entire fault! If you hadn't had started that fight with teme, she would have been here...eating ramen with me, laughing and joking, but you just had to push it! NOW LOOK AT HER!" looking at her she looked like a corpse NarutoxOC
1. Naruto's Twin!

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT NARUMI**

**THANK FOR READING PLEASE ENJOY**

It's a new semester at Konaha High; students of all sizes were entering the building.

"SASUKE-KUN!" may girls have gathered round the front entrance to greet a certain person, a person known as Sasuke Uchiha, the most famous among the ladies and most talented student of Konaha High.

"SASUKE!" hearing his name been called the boy strode past all the girls flashing them a smirk as they screamed with hearts in their eyes.

In the distance came two figures a boy and a girl, the boy to be known as Naruto Uzamaki, the hyperactive blonde and prankster of Konaha High.

"Come on Narumi! I have to introduce you to Kiba and Shino!" the blonde shouted to the girl who is a mile behind, walking casually, hands in her pockets and looking bored.

"Yeh, Yeh Naru-chan I'll be there in a second" the girl flipped her side fringe, looking up, she stared wide eyed at the school; it was big, alot bigger than other high schools.

The girl as now known as Narumi, continued her walk towards the front entrance of the school, sky blue sapphire eyes, decorated with dark blue eye shadow, blue mascara and black eye-liner stared at the scenery, short cosmic blue hair blowing gently in the breeze, as electric blue and black striped hair (which are in pigtails) at the side of her neck danced around her chest, her electric pink side burns danced around her jaw line, on her cheeks were two whisker like scars.

As she approached her twin brother, she took a look around at his so called friends.

One had short spiky brown hair, but most of it was covered by a fluffy rimmed hood, red triangles adorned his cheeks, and a white dog was hanging out of the top of the coats zip.

"That's Kiba and Akamaru Narumi" Naruto chimed at her, smiling, she patted Akamaru who licked her hand, giggling she turned to look at the other person.

He had sun glasses on, black short spiky hair and a very large collar covering the bottom half of his face.

"That's Shino....he doesn't talk very much" she flashed a peace sign at him, he just nodded back.

"So everyone this is Narumi Uzamaki, my twin!" Naruto shouted loudly, she smacked her forehead before snaking her arm around his neck, while rubbing her hands round his blonde locks.

"You can't really tell actually" Kiba held his chin in thought.

"I know, but, before I dyed my hair 3 years ago I looked just like him" she jumped on his back, hooked her black skinny-jeaned legs round his waist.

"MUSH DOG!" she shouted causing people to turn their heads at the girl.

Kiba and Naruto both laughed while Shino just chuckled.

Naruto carried Narumi into the building, when they were in, he tried putting her down but she was having none of it, she just tightened her grip around his waist.

"Fine be that way Nar-chan" Naruto pouted, she affectionately rubbed her electric blue nailed hands across his whiskers, causing him to moan and shiver.

"That's a good fox" she seductively said in his ear.

"Stop teasing him Narumi" chuckling she hopped off his back she landed perfectly on the tiled flooring.

"So Naru-chan, will you come to the office with me to see which classes I'm in, I hope im in the same class as you" she laced her hands with his, as they walked slowly down the hallway towards the office.

"Is that Naruto's girlfriend?"

"OMG Naruto's got a girlfriend?"

"She's so pretty, is she emo or scene?"

"They look so cute together"

Whispers were surrounding them as they continued their walk down the corridor.

"Don't worry Nar-chan, they'll find out with me and my big mouth your my twin haha" Naruto squeezed her hand reassuring her, while flashing her his signature smile.

"Hello there, you must be the new student Narumi Uzamaki, here is your timetable and your locker key....I hope you find this school to be more brighter than your last one" the woman at the desk handed her a sheet of paper and a key, waving, Narumi and Naruto walked out of the room, hand in hand.

Naruto snatched the sheet of paper out of her hands, she pouted cutely, he just stuck his tongue out and read the sheet of paper.

"HEY, Nar-chan, your in my classes" he wrapped his arms round her thin waist, lifted her in the air and swung her round, she laughed uncontrollably hugging his face into her none developed chest, students looked at them with confused and happy expressions.

"Naruto" hearing his name he stopped mid spin as he peeped over Narumi's shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke, I see that today the fan-girls haven't ripped the clothes off your very back" he dropped Narumi down to his side, clutching her hand tightly.

"And who might this be?" Sasuke asked looking up and down her body as if checking her out.

"Oh Sasuke you know her, it's Narumi my twin, she just moved back from the UK" the Uchiha held his head high as if to say he is higher than them.

"I don't remember you having a sibling never mind a tramp" walking past her, he bumped into her shoulder, making her stumble back landing painfully on her butt.

"YOU LOW LIFE JERK!" Naruto shook his hands in the direction the Uchiha was walking.

"It's okay Naru-chan, I'm used to be called names" she sadly took Naruto's hand which was held out for her to take.

"Why would anyone call you names your perfect and your my twin! Us Uzamaki's are AWSOME!" shouting the last bit over the bell, Narumi laughed hugging him tightly.

"Come on, we'd best get to class, we don't want to be late now do we" walking back up the corridor they didn't seem to notice the red headed insomniac watching the whole scene from afar.

"Interesting" he stated walking in the opposite direction.

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK FOR MY FIRST NARUTO STORY ?????**

**NARUMI BELONGS TO ME I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS OR THE SCHOOL **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS**

**=3 LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	2. Duck Butt aka Sasuke Uchiha

**THANKS FOR THE 1 REVIEW I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN MY AWSOME OC NARUMI!!!**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**Narumi POV**

I can't believe I've made an enemy and on my first day! What was his name again....duck-butt...no it was Sasuke Uchiha, the stuck up jerk.

"Hey don't worry about him Nar-chan, I'll sort him out later" cracking his knuckles I cringed, grabbing his hand I held it to my cheeks.

"Don't do that Naru-chan, you know very well I don't like you doing that" he seemed to be purring, looking up I saw his head just inches away from mine, lifting my head up further, I kissed his cheek lovingly, listening closely I heard him moan.

"What's wrong with you Naruto? You've been acting weird lately, ever since I returned back from the UK" before I could get an answer the Grey haired teacher pulled us both into the classroom.

"Naruto sit down" Naruto obediently let go of my hand, whimpering at the loss of heat he sat down next to Shino, who lifted his hand in a wave and flashed me a smile behind his long coat neck, I smiled back earning some weird glances from the girls around.

"Class from today we will be having a new student, who just recently transferred here from the UK" he turned to me, as to say 'introduce-yourself-while-I-read-my-perverted-book' which he pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh, Hi everyone, the names Narumi Uzamaki, don't ever forget it, I'm Naruto Uzamaki's twin, we used to look alike but since I moved to the UK I changed everything" tapping my chin, thinking of what to say next "I love Ramen any type of Ramen I will eat!" grinning a Naruto grin, I looked around at the class, my twin put up his thumbs gesturing to me that I did great.

"You can sit down next to Kiba" looking for Kiba wasn't that hard as he was sat behind Naruto.

"Thanks old man, by the way I love Icha Icha Paradise, I'm about half way through it actually" he seemed to have smiled under the mask that cover the bottom half of his face leaving only one of his eyes showing as he had a head band thingy over his other eye.

"The name is Kakashi Hatake, but to you Kakashi-sensei" I walked slowly past most desks filled with girl ogling over that big headed jerk I have now formally named

Dum

Dum

Dum

Duck-butt, yes that is his name from now on.

"Kiba...Akamaru!" I glomped them both sending us flying backwards, hugging them close I rubbed my cheek against his chest, Akamaru barked happily licking my whiskered scars, accidently I moaned.

"Did the new girl just moan on the mutt" I heard the jerk shuffle in his seat, raising my head I looked straight at him.

"Well duck-butt he is way fitter than you will ever be, the only thing that is attracted to you are....ducks seen as you are a duck butt" I heard Naruto laugh his arse off along with most of the class, but the girls were fuming.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that you whore" a girl with pink hair stood from her chair.

"Don't you _ever _talk about Narumi like that again _Sakura" _turning round I saw Naruto, voice dripping with venom, standing up I quickly approached him and once again rubbed his whisker like marks, he suddenly calmed down.

"You really need to stop fighting my battles Naru-chan" I said seductively, he purred and I could just see fox ears and a tail on his body.

"Class shall we begin" Kakashi was still reading his book like nothing happened. I helped Kiba who was on the floor bushing 100 shades of red, staring into space.

"I'm sorry about that Kiba I just like you and Akamaru" he looked at me like I'd grown another head, waving my hands in front of me frantically I blushed 500 times redder than him "not in that way...like a friend way" he still looked at you funny.

I smacked my head on the table, quickly falling to sleep, forgetting what the old man said.

"Nar-chan" hearing my name I slowly opened my eyes to see sky blue ocean eyes staring at me.

"Naru-chan, I don't feel too good" I held my head in pain, his eyes widened.

He knew I got chronic headaches.

"Come on Nar-chan I'll take you to the nurses office, seen as it is lunch now anyway" smiling he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of the nice comfy chair I was once sitting in.

Looking around I saw there was only Lee, Neji, Shino and some kid with blood red hair in the classroom.

The red headed boy looked at me with emotionless turquoise eyes which were rimmed with black...must be insomniac, I've been through that...well still am, If I took my makeup off, my eyes would look just like his, but the black would be much, much darker.

"Who you looking at Nar-chan?" turning round I saw Naruto look at the boy, smiling he looked down at me and dragged me over to the boy.

"Hey Gaara, how you been lately?" the boy I now know as Gaara, looked up at Naruto and a smile formed on his lips.

"I've been better thanks" he lifted himself from his seat, holding his head as if to be in pain.

Swaying, I crashed into the tables and chairs startling everyone in the room. Standing back up my vision was blurry.

"Naruto I can't see properly, I feel like I'm gonna f-"before I could finish the sentence my vision went black.

**MUHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY I HOPE PEOPLE WILL REVIEW AND IM THANKFUL FOR THE ONE PERSON THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER LOVE YOU LOADS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW BUT IF I GET SOME REVIEWS IT MAY BE POSTED UP TONIGHT**


	3. Just Like Gaara

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DESTINY I KINDA CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY HEHE HOPE YOU ALL DONT MIND PLEASE ENJOY**

**NARUMI POV**

"Will she be alright?" hearing Naruto's voice in the darkness, my heart swelled with happiness, he was here with me I wasn't alone.

"N-Naruto" I whispered hoping he had heard me.

Feeling pressure on my hand, I knew he was holding my hand tightly.

"It's okay Nar-chan, I'm here" smiling weakly, I tried to open my eyes but when I did I was consumed in darkness again.

"Naru-chan I-I can't see...OMG I'M BLIND" with the hand that he wasn't holding I raised it up to feel where my eyes were.

"Calm down it's just a wash cloth, I put it over your eyes" I could feel him smiling his normal big smile.

Smiling back at him, I took the cloth away, to reveal the nurse who had lilac hair that reached her mid back and was looking at me worriedly, Naruto was sat beside me holding my hand tightly and the other person caught my attention quickly, it was Gaara the boy I met in the classroom, he was sat on the bed opposite me on the other side of the room.

"What's the matter with your eyes Uzamaki-san?" looking back over to the nurse, she handed me a mirror.

Grasping the edges of the smooth object I held it infront of my face, the person looking back didn't look like me.

It had faint rings of black around them _at least all the foundation didn't come off but now that they've seen it I might as well take it all off. _

I knew Naruto was shocked when he finally decided to open his eyes because he gasped and made me face him by grasping my chin in his hand.

"What's going on Narumi? You look like Gaara" I knew when he used my full name he was serious.

Looking down ashamed I pulled my hand and chin out of his grasp and pulled my knees towards my face hiding myself from prying eyes.

"I want to know Narumi TELL ME!" hearing him raise his voice scared the living shit out of me.

"I-I-I......I have insomnia" whispering the last word hoping to GOD he didn't catch that, but the gods of all the gummy bears were against me today.

I DIDNT MEAN TO EAT THE RED ONE IT WAS CALLING TO ME!

"But I don't understand why, I've never seen you like this before....why all of a sudden Nar-chan?" lifting my head up I stared emotionlessly at my brother.

"This isn't what it really looks like, I would rather you all see me...the real me" reaching for the wash cloth again, I grasped the mirror that had fallen to the edge of the bed, ready to fall onto the cold marbled flooring and started wiping of the foundation, eye-shadow, mascara and eyeliner, looking into the mirror the lines grew thicker and darker like pitch black coal.

"It all started when mine and Naruto's real parents sent me over to the UK" I continued to wipe at my face "I-I felt so lonely and abandoned, I-I forgot how to breath I was missing my brother so much, my heart ached when I looked in the mirror, everytime I did I would always see him staring back, no-one even talked to me they saw I was different so I had to move around the place trying to find a place to actually call home, this was all breaking my heart even more...t-that's when I decided that I was going to change, I knew that I might never see him again or my family, I didn't want my heart to be hurting anymore...It just hurt too much" after I had finished explaining I slowly lowered the mirror and wash cloth.

"U-Uzamaki-san t-that was so s-sad" the nurse walked out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Nar-chan I-I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms around me hugging me, I had taught myself not to cry it just showed me I was weak in others eyes.

"It's okay to cry every once in a while Narumi" looking over at Gaara he had an understanding expression shining in his turquoise eyes.

Wrapping my arms around Naruto, I rested my head on his chest taking in the sent of freshly made ramen and oranges, snuggling deeper, I finally let the tears fall.

It was hard because I've hardly cried in years....I learnt the hard way when students at school would call me weak and beat me up until I stopped crying.

"I'll never leave your side again Nar-chan, I promise with all my heart I will protect you" tightening my arms around him I lifted up and rubbed our whisker marked cheeks together, I was purring contently, while he moaned rubbing his cheek back.

"Am I interrupting something dobe?" hearing that, I looked up to see the JERK duck-butt stood at the doorway.

"Actually you were duck-butt" pecking Naruto on the cheek, I got up slowly seen as I didn't want to make myself dizzy again and faint.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Gaara spoke plainly, grabbing my black and white checked VANS I slipped them on, stood up and out stretched my hand for Naruto.

He gladly intertwined our fingers together, walking towards the door, I stood infront of duck-butt, "Well what do you want?" he just looked dead in my eyes, for a moment I saw one of them turn red with two commas swirl round.

"Well if you don't want anything we'll just g-UCHIHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto was just about to drag me out of the room when the JERK decided to plant his lips on mine!

Finally recalling myself I pushed him hard in the chest, knocking him back a few centimetres away from me.

Turning into Naruto's chest I heaved in and out, hyperventilating, the last time someone kissed me they went too far, my worst fear is to be kiss by another man. Stupid I know but that night was horrible, I couldn't get away.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" but before he could get a hold of the Uchiha, the final bell rang.

"Hn....Tomorrow" he then walked off, leaving me wanting air, badly.

"Nar-chan calm down, deep breaths" Naruto started taking quick sharp breaths causing him to go light headed and fall to the ground.

If I wasn't in this state, I would have laughed my head off.

"Narumi" turning my head Gaara was stood beside me, he hesitantly rested his hand on my back and started rubbing in slow movements "take deep slow breaths, calm yourself down" breathing in slowly and deeply, my chest didn't feel tight anymore, raising my head I smiled brightly at Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara" giving him a quick hug I lowered down to Naruto's face "Oh Naru-chan, wake up I want to eat something" he just mumbled something, reaching up I touched his whisker marks once again and stroked then teasingly earning a moan escape his mouth "I want ramen" as if I'd said the magic word he was racing down the corridor with me and Gaara, been dragged behind him.

"Do you mind Gaara?"

"No....not at all"

**SO ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY DONE PHEW IVE ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS **

**DOES IT STINK THAT BAD**

**NARUTO: NO OF CORSE NOT BELIEVE IT**

**ME: BUT, BUT NOONES REVIEWING EXCEPT ONE PERSON AND IM SO HAPPY ABOUT IT AND ANYWAY OF COURSE YOUD THINK ITS GOOD YOUR BLOODY IN IT!!**

**SASUKE: WELL AT LEAST I KISSED A NEW GIRL BEFORE ANY OF YOU OTHERS**

**NARUTO: *been held back by me* LET ME AT HIM!!!!!**

**ME: NARU-CHAN PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!!!! IM TOO OLD FOR THIS!!!!**

**ALL: *-***

**SASUKE: YOUR ONLY 16 THAT'S NOT OLD!!! **

**SAKURA: I AGREE WITH SASUKE!!! SASUKE-KUN**

**NARUMI: FUCKING GET OUT BEOTCH!!!! *throws knife at Sakura* AND STAY OUT!!**

**NARUTO: SHE IS SO AWSOME!!!!! LIKE ME **

**NARUMI: NARUTO**

**NARUTO: NARUMI**

**NARUMI: NARUTO**

**NARUTO: NARUMI**

**ALL: OH BROTHER!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF NOT I WILL BE REALLY SAD AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY OR NOT**

**BEEN SNOWED IN FOR THE PAST WEEK SO READING REVIEWS REALLY WARMS MY HEART UP **

**TILL NEXT TIME!!!! **


	4. Ouch, Naruto bit me

**HI IT'S ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DESTINY (THE UZAMAKI TWINS) THANK YOU TO:**

**music of darkness**** AND ****WereWolf299**** FOR THE REVIEWS **

**NOW ENJOY**

**TWINCEST IN THIS CHAPTER =3 **

"I can't believe you both ate 5 bowls of ramen in less than 10 minutes" the three of them were walking towards Gaara's house seen as they had finally left the ramen bar.

Our two Uzamaki twins had once again showed their utter love for ramen by buying 5 bowls each and eating it in under 10 minutes; that has to be a record.

And because he lived closer to the ramen bar, Naruto had persuaded Gaara to let them walk him home.

"But I love it soooo much" Narumi smiled brightly while patting her stomach.

"Well I do like it but it's just not my favourite food" Narumi's eyes shot open, mouth wide she quickly lifted her colourful shirt up showing her flat tanned stomach off to the boys.

"Its okay ramen I'm still here for you" bending downwards patting her stomach.

Lifting back up, Naruto's face was beetroot red while Gaara turned the other way, hiding the blush that was fighting its way to the sand demons face.

"Nar-chan please c-cover y-yourself" smirking she lifted it up higher, but slowly, teasing the boys who blushed deeper.

"But I don't want to Naruto" while saying his name seductively, Naruto's blush was travelling down his neck and his nose started bleeding a bit.

"Gaara what do you think" she said his name seductively too _I love messing around with these two!_ She thought evilly

"E-Erm no comment" he covered himself in sand and vanished.

"Hmmmm" she slipped her shirt back down, looking over to her twin, she saw he was still in the trance.

"Come on Naru-chan its getting dark" she placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh, Yeah" wiping his nose on the back of his hand they carried on walking back to their apartment together.

**Later That Night**

**Naruto POV**

"Naru-chan, c-can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" hearing the door creak open my eyes slowly opened but clamped back shut as the hallway light shone brightly through the doorway.

Trying once again I opened them; they didn't sting as much but did hurt a tad.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I blushed lightly as I saw Narumi in her tight but baggy light blue pj pants and light blue pj top which the sleeves were miles too long for her, she was rubbing her eyes cutely; like a toddler who just woke from having a nightmare.

"What's the matter Nar-chan?" propping myself up on my elbows I pulled the orange shaded cover back, exposing my once warm bed to the cold winters night.

Closing the door she moved slowly over to the side of the bed, her hands which had the sleeves hiding them in their warm shelter were held her chest. Her hair messed everywhere giving the saying bed head a hot meaning _stop thinking like that BAKA!_ Her pure sky blue sapphire orbs shining in the dark, but the dark rings round them gave them an almost tired look.

"I-I just felt l-lonely" the mattress dipped under her body, feeling her heat radiating off her body, I quickly wrapped the cover round us both, I kissed her forehead whispering goodnight, she seemed to have gone to sleep in a flash, laying my head back down on the black pillow, I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to cloud my mind.

After about an hour later the mattress started moving.

"Naru-chan?" she sounded so cute, turning my head sideways I saw she was propping up on one elbow, smiling cutely.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep Nar-chan" wrapping my arms around her thin waist I pulled her closer, desperately wanting the heat that was calling out to me.

"I know Naru-chan but I just wanted to say I-I'm sorry" she snuggled closer into my chest, my face heating up, but remembering what she said I was curious to why she was apologizing for.

"Why you apologizing for?" breathing in her scent it smelt heavenly, it sent my head all hazy, raspberries and strawberries, the most delicious smell you could ever smell.

"I'm apologizing because I didn't put up such a fight with my adoptive parents, I really wanted to come back home where I belonged, but no matter what I did they just wouldn't, after they told me our real parents had passed away, I-I begged them to let me come back, I-I didn't want you to feel alone" my eyes softened _she must have been going through alot when she was away _I started stroking her hair softly, as she calmed down, she were rubbing up and down my spine, sending shivers up and down my body.

"Naruto" looking down her wide innocent but tired looking eyes were staring up at me, love and sadness whirled around them like a whirlpool of emotions.

"Yeah" she smiled cutely up at me, heat rushed up to my face, her pure pink lips shining in the dim light as it tried to make its way through the thick curtains preventing its entry, the whisker marks on her cheeks seemed to be glowing a darker colour I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked so beautiful.

"I love you Naruto" she raised her head and placed her lips softly over mine, before I could respond she pulled away.

We were staring at each other for a while before my body moved on its own, my hand reached up as I leaned forward, she seemed to be leaning forward as well. I traced my fingers gently across her whiskers, a satisfying groan emits from her angelic mouth.

As we drew closer I could feel her hot breath against my skin, sending my head into overdrive.

Finally our lips touched, fireworks were shooting throughout my mind as the butterflies were released from their cage as they fluttered rapidly around my stomach.

Pulling apart, I looked into identical eyes staring at me full of love and passion, taking the opportunity I pulled her head towards me again, kissing her passionately, pressing my lips against hers roughly, she wrapped her arms around my neck whilst playing with my bright blonde hair.

Nipping her bottom lip she gasped, I slid my tongue into her wet cavern, moving it round memorizing everything, feeling her kiss back with equal roughness she started playing with my tongue, after a good 10 minutes of kissing, groaning and moaning I pulled away and kissed over her whiskers making her moan loudly.

"N...Nar...utooo" she squirmed underneath me, licking my whisker marks at the same time, the feeling was.....was.....I can't even describe the feeling.

Rolling over, I was hovering over her my legs over each side of her body keeping her in place, I kissed down her neck softly but grew bored of that quickly, so I kissed more roughly, nipping and even biting her skin.

Hearing her moan my name loudly, she tilted her head back giving me more access to her soft tanned neck. Smirking I reached down to her collar bone, I knew this was her soft spot, biting down harshly.

"NARU-CHAN!" clutching my head she kept me in the same position for 5 minutes, in that time I had made a couple of hickies showing everyone she belonged to me and only me.

"Naruto Uzamaki!" turning my head to the side I saw Narumi stood at the doorway, confused as hell I looked down to see Narumi.

"What! WHATS GOING ON!" jumping off the bed, I crashed on the floor landing on my butt.

They both walked up to me, knelt down beside me, smirking they lifted up my top and stared longingly at my birthmark that surrounded my belly button.

They bent down and licked it sending waves of pleasure running a marathon around my body.

One of them came face to face with me, blushing madly she mouthed words I couldn't catch, pushing me down on the cold wooden flooring she climbed on top of me, straddling me.

I closed my eyes tightly, as the other Narumi started pulling my boxers and pj pants down.

"Naruto" her voice seemed distant all of a sudden, looking up I saw nothing but darkness.

"Naru-chan my neck hurts" opening my eyes I looked around to see it was still dark outside, turning over I saw Narumi laid there holding her neck eyes closed tight.

Then it hit me like a tun of Choji I'd been dreaming....of Narumi!!!!

**SO WHAT DO OUR READERS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR???**

**NARUTO'S HAD A DREAM ABOUT NARUMI AND HAS EVEN BITTEN HER!!!**

**HOW WILL HE EXPLAIN THIS TO HER???? **

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DESTINY!!!! (THE UZAMAKI TWINS)**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!**


	5. I'll make you 'pure' again

**Another chapter of forbidden YAY **

**I thank ****WereWolf299**** for the idea for this particular Chapter**

**Enjoy**

"Naruto Uzamaki!"

"What it wasn't my fault! I was having a very nice dream about ramen" we all know he's lying but the oblivious Narumi doesn't have a clue.

"Well next time, bite your frigging pillow not me" huffing they entered the courtyard of the quiet and peaceful Konaha High, they were early because Narumi was screaming the apartment down as she found out her twin had bitten her, how she found out....well by looking in the bathroom mirror.

Today Narumi and Naruto were both wearing the same thing, the bright orange jumpsuit, with sandals seen as it is quite warm but with the jacket on, it shield the cool winter breeze that blew effortlessly through the town. Her hair was up in a ponytail, letting the short pieces fall around her head, messing it up every now and again, bangs framed her face perfectly the electric blue side bangs brought out her eyes.

She wasn't wearing make up today, she couldn't be bothered as she was in pain and was also tired from getting up so early.

"Narumi-chan!" looking further ahead they say Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru, waiting at the school doors. Smiling she ran towards them leaving Naruto to eat her dirt.

"Hey guys" she hugged Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino who all gladly accepted the hug by hugging her back, she turned to Akamaru and patted him on the head, the dog wagged its tail rapidly clearly enjoying the attention the Uzamaki twin gave him.

"You know I had a dog when I was in the UK" hearing this Kiba's eyes lit up.

"Cool, what breed?" looking up at him she saw his teeth, they were all white and straight, his canine fangs were longer and sharper than the rest, she opened his mouth and touched the fangs.

".....Oh sorry kinda went off track, it was a Siberian Husky pure white with clear blue eyes, it was so beautiful" she smiled sadly causing everyone's eyes to soften.

"What was his/her name?" Naruto asked looking up she caught the jerk walking over to them.

"Her name was Ookami Uzamaki!" punching her fist in the air, Naruto decided to join in before Sasuke aka duck butt approached.

"What do you want duck butt?" placing her hands on her hips she slung her arm around Naruto causing him to blush a light shade of red. Sasuke saw this and smirked, he knew from looking at Naruto he liked his sibling.

"Nothing I've just come over to say something" he walked forward a bit more until he was standing infront of Narumi, she froze in place as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be watching" he strode away leaving Narumi to ponder over what he said.

"What he want?" she looked over to Naruto to see he was red in the face, smiling she rubbed her cheek against his. Yelping he backed away from her and stumbled into Kiba who so happened to be behind him when duck butt decided to make an entrance.

She laughed while clutching her stomach.

"What are you laughing at Narumi-san?" she stopped laughing and looked beside Shino to see Gaara stood all emo.

"OH Gaara you don't have to call me san call me chan" she jumped at him and hugged him. Everything seemed to go silent all of a sudden, looking around everyone seemed to be stood in fear.

"What?" she looked at Gaara to see his eyes scrunched up in anger, she backed away slowly "I'm sorry Gaara if I hurt you I didn't mean to" she had gone in chibi mode eyes were wide, sparkles appeared around her, tilting her head to the side she put her finger to her lips and pouted cutely.

"OMFG she is just too cute!" Kiba launched himself at her and hugged her tightly "can I keep her?!" Naruto jumped to attention and ragged Kiba off her.

"YOU BAKA! TOUCH HER AGAIN AND NO MORE TREATS!" he was shaking him back and forth swirls formed in Kiba's eyes.

"Naruto leave him alone" Gaara was stood once again all emo but beside Narumi this time, which surprised everyone.

BRIIIIIING!!!

Students were piling through the doors of the high school, fan-girls were fawning over duck-butt per usual, cheerleaders were practicing routines per usual, Sakura and Ino were once again fighting over duck butts love per usual.

To say Narumi has only been at this school for merely a day it felt like years to her.

"Alright class settle down" Kakashi-sensei was reading his porn book per usual and was sat lounged on his chair at the front of the classroom, not really bothered about the lesson at all.

"For today just pick a book and read, I want to have a book report for tomorrow" Narumi, Naruto, Kiba and Shino walked to the back of the classroom and picked a book each.

Naruto and Narumi were fighting over a fox book, earning confused looks from other students.

"I saw it first!" they both said in sync, they looked at each other in anger.

"Stop copying me!" they said in sync once again.

"At least I don't have dreams about ramen!" looking at each other in shock they let go of the book, which dropped to the ground like a rock to say it was only 20 pages long it smashed like a bloody bomb had gone off!

"Take that back BAKA!" advancing on each other they came face to face, forehead touching forehead.

"THAT'S IT!" they both flung at each other, scratching, punching, biting and insults were thrown at each other.

"NARUMI AND NARUTO UZAMAKI!" they were pulled apart from each other by none other than Kakashi-sensei (A.N woop woop go Kakashi-sensei!) "Both of you have detention at the end of school" he took Naruto and placed him roughly beside Kiba and took Narumi beside Sasuke. She wasn't happy about this one bit.

"WHY OH WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO DUCK BUTT?!" She screamed at Kakashi-sensei who seemed quite annoyed.

"If you want the detention to go on for longer Narumi-san I think you'd best behave" he threw her in the chair which fell backwards, laughter erupted throughout the class, but soon shut up when Kakashi-sensei turned round and glared at all of them.

"Well, well if it isn't duck butt" that earned her glares from the fangirls that was seated in front of him, seen as he is sat at the back of the classroom all alone *coughemocough* he just smirked at the comment.

"You have no respect!" Sakura screeched at her, Narumi just stared borely at her, yawned and stretched smacking her in the face.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I only saw a massive forehead" chuckling as Sakura turned back round she turned towards Sasuke who was staring at her intensively.

"You are different from other girls" he rested his chin in his hand as he stared out the window.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Sasuke-kun can I borrow your pen please I forgot mine this morning" lifting her head from her work she saw Ino stood in front of the desk leaning forward showing alot of skin.

"No" she seemed to deflate a bit before she unbuttoned her shirt making her cleavage show.

"Please Sasuke-kun" she pouted but it was so weird!

"Listen if he said no he means no...Oh and they need you for work over at west street" Ino was fuming at her, smoke could be seen emerge from her head "and another thing....stuffing toilet roll down your bra is so last century" looking over at Sasuke she saw he was smirking widely.

"Whatever whore" Ino then returned to her desk with a laughing Sakura who got a smack around the head.

"You are definitely different...I like different" Narumi's eyes widened as she heard this, she blushed and dropped her head to the table.

"Can this get anymore awkward?" she just sat and waited till the bell rang.

**After school**

"I shouldn't have had that ramen for lunch my tummy hurts" Narumi was walking down an absent corridor seen as she had to go to the nurse after lunch, but fell asleep waiting for the pain to go away.

"I've got that detention with Kakashi-sensei now haven't I?" she asked no one in particular. Walking to the end of the corridor she pushed on the door but to find it wouldn't budge.

"DAMN DOOR!" kicking it she easily regretted as she yelped in pain, clutching her foot she pouted before walking down the way she came.

Passing a classroom she saw something shiny on one of the tables.

"Shiny" she whispered pushing the door open she entered the absent classroom, unaware a certain someone was stood behind the door. Walking over to the shiny object she picked it up, her face scrunched up in anger she threw the object at the table but to get hit on the head by it.

"It's only a shiny bouncy ball damn you beotch" turning round heading back the way she came she gasped in surprise as she saw a person in the shadows.

"If your a ghost I'm sorry please don't hurt me and if your a fan of Sasuke I'm sorry I call him duck-butt please spare my life!" she clutched her chest in fear, but soon calmed down when she heard chuckling coming from the shadow "wait you sound like someone I know" she tapped her chin in thought unaware the person was advancing towards her.

"Oh but Narumi you do know me" her eyes snapped wide as her body was pushed roughly against the table.

"Sasuk-" Sasuke roughly placed his lips on hers quieting her from saying anything else, he moved his lips against her in perfect sync, she was blushing madly pushing at him weakly as he picked her up and placed her on the tables top, seen as he is taller, on the table she's the same height as him, he trapped her by pinning her arms against his chest pulling her closer, his kisses grew more fierce.

"Please Sasuke I don't want this" she managed to escape his kiss but didn't last as he smirked placing his hands at the bottom of her top, he made his way under his fingers burned from the skin contact "P-Please Sasuke" she sniffed cutely, making his smirk grow wider.

"No one can hear you Nar-chan, it's just you and me" licking his lips seductively he placed his lips on her neck _DON'T YOU DARE MOAN NARUMI UZAMAKI! _She shouted at herself but couldn't help herself as she moaned quietly. Detaching himself from her neck he lifted his head till he was looking at her.

"Did I just hear innocent Nar-chan moan?" he licked her cheek, which made her moan louder, he knew by watching her and Naruto interact their weak spot was their cheeks especially over their whisker like scars.

"I know what happened last night between Naruto and you" her eyes shot open at the name he used.

"We didn't do anything Sasuke" she pleaded but he was having none of it as he pulled the collar of her top lower, he saw the hickies that the Uzamaki had inflicted on her, growling he placed his fingers over the marks earning a hiss to erupt from her mouth.

"Naruto bit you" he looked back up at her to see a look that would want anyone to take her, she was looking downwards, hand placed over her mouth and tears were threatening to cascade down her perfectly tanned face.

"I'll make you pure again" his lips hovered over the hickies and bit down hard.

"NO!!" he just chuckled darkly as he pressed his lips harder against the tainted skin.

She tried so hard to push him away but he just wouldn't budge, tears were leaking from her eyes as he pressed harder over each and one of them until he was satisfied with his work.

Pulling back he was about to continue until a voice ripped through the air.

"NARUMI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke just continued kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting her wet cavern. Releasing her he kissed her cheeks and smirked.

"We'll continue this another time shall we" then at the blink of an eye he was gone leaving a very scared and half abused Narumi sat on the table.

"Narumi there you are" looking over to the door she saw Naruto and Gaara stood with different expressions on their faces.

Gaara looked like he wanted to kill someone.

And Naruto looked shocked and angry.

"What happened Nar-chan?" Naruto walked towards her arms wide but retaliated when she scooted farther onto the table whimpering softly she was clutching onto her arms hugging herself.

Gaara walked forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she seemed to tense at the body contact but when she saw his face, and she cried uncontrollably clutching his shirt tightly not wanting him to go away.

After a good 5 minutes of her crying she finally calmed down.

"Who did this to you Narumi-chan" Gaara asked stroking her back lovingly, they didn't expect the name that rolled effortlessly from her mouth.

"S-Sasuke"

**Finally finished this chapter thanks so much for the reviews and I hope this fills your taste buds till next time and I am thankful for the idea that ****WereWolf299****provided me with Thank you so much!!!!**

**Till next time REVIEW**

**Axel-chan OUT!**


	6. Gaara's help line

**I'm sorry this took so long to put up but I couldn't think of anything to write GOMEN!!!! **

**Please enjoy and review at the end this chapter took me 12 hours to think up and type my hands kill!!!!**

**Narumi POV**

I can still feel his hands roaming over my body.......

His mouth tainting my skin......

How can I tell Naruto that, I some what liked it.......

I knew the Uchiha was about to rape me, but, the adrenaline that surged through my veins was amazing, the feeling of been weak at his hands made me excited but also scared for my life.

"Nar-chan....you've been stuck in your bedroom for the past 2 weeks now....come on out, talk to me.....please" as you can tell I've locked myself away in my bedroom for 2 weeks now, I just can't face going back to school, back to been face to face with the Uchiha.

"Go Away!" curling back into my protective ball, I heard his footsteps fading, must have gone to get some ramen, _mmm ramen I wonder what flavour?_

Heaving a sigh of relief I pulled my blue covers over my cold self, drifting into an endless sleep.

**Someplace else (3****rd**** Person POV)**

"GAAAAARRRRRAAAAA!!!" the Uzamaki himself was running all the way down to the sand demon less boy's house, he was going to ask him a favour......but will Gaara accept?

"What is it now Naruto-san?" the red head was just about to enter his house with Temari and Kankuro carrying loads and I mean loads of bags behind him.

"I want to ask you a favour....please, you've got to help me" Naruto's once cheery self had done a 360% turn and now was looking more depressed than a mule at work.

Gaara, never seeing the blonde like this, walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder "take a walk with me Naruto-san" spinning him around they walked back the way Naruto came.

After a good 5 minutes of silence, Naruto decided that he should explain to Gaara why he was like this "Gaara....I just don't know what to do anymore.....she won't leave her room, she won't talk to me, have I done anything wrong , is it because I haven't been a brother towards her for all these years? Is it because of that teme Sasuke when he did that to her and I wasn't there to save her? I just don't know anymore" taking the flat keys out of his back pocket, they walked up 4 flights of stairs and ended up outside a bright orange door.

"You haven't done anything Naruto-san, she's just shuck up about what happened, I think she just needs time to get over what's happened" as they walked into the flat their faces held shock as they saw Narumi, walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of hot steaming ramen in one hand and a big bottle of water in the other.

Her eyes widened in fear "Eeeep" dropping the ramen in her hands which smashed all around her as the contents in the bowl splashing onto the wooden floor, made a mad dash for her bedroom, but Naruto had other ideas, he chased after her down the corridor where the bathroom and bedrooms were and threw himself forward trying to grab her arm but she saw what he was going to do and leaped into her bedroom and slammed the door with her bare feet, causing Naruto to slam right into the pale coloured door.

**BAM**

Both Gaara and Narumi both winced at the sound, Naruto who had swirls in his eyes, started mumbling about ramen and Narumi been a troublesome girl (Shikamaru much ¬_¬)

Gaara, who was now making himself at home, placed his gourde (what ever it's called) beside the TV and sprawling out across the black couch, breathing in the smell of used leather and ramen, he seemed at peace for once.

"NARUMI GET OUT HERE NOW!" jumping at the sudden noise, he looked over the back of the couch to see Naruto rubbing his head and slamming on the door that caused him to have the large forming lump on his forehead "WHY WON'T YOU COME OUT!! I JUST WANT TO SEE YOUR SMILING FACE AGAIN EVERYONE'S BEEN DOWN EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN SKIPPING SCHOOL!" Gaara, who seemed to be having a headache from all the banging decided to take the matters into his own hands, performing a few hand signs he disappeared in a cloud of sand.

As the cloud disbursed he saw himself stood outside the Uchiha house, strolling towards the front door, he kept thinking of what he was going to say to the Uchiha, before he could come up with anything he was banging on the door to the residence.

"May I help you" looking up above the door, he saw him, the one person that wrecked Narumi's life and he was going to pay "Yes Uchiha, I've come to see you" he formed another couple of hand signs before he disappeared in a cloud of sand once again.

Sasuke turning round came face to face with the sand boy "and what do I have the pleasure of seeing the sand demon in my home?" Gaara's face scrunched up in anger as he heard the word he hated escape the Uchiha's mouth "I was a demon carrier, but its gone now thanks to someone.....but I've come to talk to you about Narumi-chan" Sasukes face held amusement as he walked back into his bedroom plonking down on his silk bedding.

"Why did you do that to her Uchiha?" still holding his place, he stood crossed arms looking bored at the boy before him, the wind dancing with his red mane, showing the world the kanji for love on his forehead "I did it because I like different and I was bored she seemed to have enjoyed it though, anything else" when Sasuke looked up his eyes widened in shock as the Suna boy was stood in front looming over him "I'm warning you Uchiha, come anywhere near her again and I . Will . Kill . You" then he was gone like a leaf in the breeze.

"So the sand demon likes her too....this shall be interesting"

**Back at the flat**

"Gaara, where have you been?" as Gaara looked around, he saw Naruto picking up the broken pieces of pot than Narumi had dropped and was placing them in a aluminous orange bucket "I went to see someone" he walked over and helped the boy pick up the rest of the pieces that had scattered everywhere.

"Oh...who did you go see?" the Uzamaki looked at the red head with confusion as he stood up with the bucket and waltzed into a storage cupboard placed the object down and got a brush out "Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto fell down but soon recovered, swept up the smaller pieces gripping the handle with such force he broke the pole in two "and why did you go see him for?" Gaara just stood washed his hand and laid down on the couch once again.

"I went and asked him why he did that to her, but he only said he was bored, liked different and also said she liked it" Naruto was fuming, his twin would never like what the bastard did to her "I also told him that if he ever went near her again I would kill him" they both went quiet as they heard footsteps coming from Narumi's room.

"Gaara....can I talk to you for a minute" Narumi poked her head out the side of the door, looking at him with half glazed eyes. Standing up he walked quickly towards the door, seeing that the blonde fox was following him he put up a sand wall, blocking his path "HEY!" shutting the door behind him he turned around to meet the stare of the girl fox.

"What is it you want to talk to me about Narumi-chan?" she looked down staring at her feet, before she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his thin waist, been caught off guard, he tensed up at the touch, she cuddled into his chest missing the warmth of her brother ever since she locked herself away she started whimpering softly "I'm just so lonely Gaara-kun" looking down at the fox girl he felt sorry for her, he knew what it was like to feel lonely, he slowly pulled her closer resting his head on hers, breathing in her scent he smelt strawberries and raspberries he always had a soft spot for the fruits and smelling them was just intoxicating.

"You're the only one I can actually rely on Gaara-kun" leaning against the door he allowed himself to slide down the door bringing Narumi with him "I don't want to go back to school because I'm afraid that Sasuke will try something again" holding her tighter, she moved so she was straddling him, making herself comfortable in the embrace, Gaara began feeling weird all of a sudden, his breath caught in her throat and his heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it might jump out.

"Narumi-chan" she lifted her head up so she was looking directly at him, her eyes shone brightly the blues swirling round each other like a whirlpool, dragging him under. "Yes Gaara-kun" she cutely said tilting her head to the side, he didn't know what was happening to him and why he did it but inside him he was dying to see what she would do, he reached his hand up and traced his fingers along her scared cheeks.

Leaning her head into the touch she moaned quietly, loud enough for just Gaara to hear, he was quite shocked she did this but her moan just wasn't enough for him '_go on Gaara you know you want to, you want to hear her scream your name' __**'what the hell, who are you?!' **__'I am the inner you' __**'well you can inner off because I don't want to hear her scream my name I wouldn't do that to her, not after what the Uchiha did to her' **__'just look at her my boy, isn't she the most tastiest thing you've ever laid your eyes on' _looking at her he just couldn't say no, she was staring through half shut glazed eyes at him breathing in and out softly, her lips pink and plump ready to be devoured, her chest wasn't exactly large but that didn't matter to him and her hair was all messy and spiky in places and framed her face perfectly _**'she is beautiful......WAIT no I won't do it I don't even like her in that way!' **_the inner Gaara sighed in frustration _'if you don't like her that way why are you rubbing her cheeks....which you know are her soft spots, my boy you do like her, just admit it' _shaking his head from the though, he didn't see the look of lust form in Narumi's eyes.

"Gaara-kun, can I do something?" he thought for a second before he shrugged his shoulders indicating he wasn't bothered, she just smiled and leaned forwards, the red head's mind was racing, his tummy was full of butterflies and his heart was beating wildly, pushing away some of his fringe she was exposing the kanji he carved when he was little, smiling softly she leaned up and kissed it slowly.

"Narumi-chan" his breathing began to quicken as she kissed down the side of his face, she finally ended up at his lips but pulled back slapping her hand to her mouth "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, please forgive me Gaara-san" she was making a move to get up but his hands moved on their own, they grabbed her waist pinning her to the spot, she looked at him shocked and confused.

"I want to do something now" he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, pulling back they looked at each other before bringing their faces together once again, wrapping her arms around his neck she laced her fingers through his red mane, he just tightened his arms around her waist seeming to never want to let go. He nipped her bottom lip making her gasp in surprise allowing him the time to slip his dark pink tongue into her wet cavern, he swiftly moved his tongue around memorizing everything, finally finding what he was looking for they moved their mouths in sync battling with each others tongue for dominance.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Pulling away they both blushed 100 shades of red jumping away from each other "I'll see you at school tomorrow then, Narumi-kun, I won't let Uchiha touch you, I promise.....but talk to Naruto he seems to be missing you" kissing her forehead he disappeared in a ball of sand.

Placing her hand to her chest she felt her heart beating a very fast pace "GAARA YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER 1 HOUR, WHEN ARE YOU COMING OUT!" breathing out a sigh she placed her cold hands on the door knob and turned it "Naru-kun will you ever forgive me?" his arms soon enveloped her in a bear hug, twirling her round, before placing her down he kissed her on the lips.

"I could never stay mad at you Nar-kun, lets celebrate with ramen!" putting her down he ran into the kitchen preparing the ramen for their supper.

_I just hope Naruto doesn't find out about Gaara_

**Finally finished 16 full pages on word longest one yet I'm sorry if the characters seemed a bit OCC but I don't care lol and Narumi isn't a Mary Sue so please don't call her that she gets really upset when someone reviews and says that **

**I hope you all like and I would like to know who you want Narumi to be with:**

**NarumixGaara**

**NarumixNaruto**

**Or**

**NarumixSasuke**

**Please Review give in your vote!!!!**

**ARIGATO!!!!!**


	7. STOP IT!

**I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story it wmake me happy to know what people think of this shitty story MUHAHAHAHA**

**At the end don't forget to cast your vote in on the person you want Narumi to end up with at the bottom when you've finished reading has the scores from reviews don't worry this isn't the last chapter there is going to be more..........**

**ENJOY**

"Hey Narumi-chan, glad to see you back, things haven't been the same without you here" Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Akamaru raced up to the happy, energetic Uzamaki and embraced her in a group hug (except, Akamaru just barked, wagging his tail), today, she was wearing a top that had the words 'look but don't touch' in black italic writing that stood out from the bright electric pink background, black skinny jeans, blue leg warmers and multicoloured sneakers on "You've dyed your hair again...how troublesome" Shikamaru laced his fingers through her now pink, purple, orange, red and ginger hair.

"I like your hair today Narumi-chan" the two plastics of the school waltzed around the corner, linked arms and with too much makeup on, they looked liked they'd been tangoed! "Why thanks Ino, Sakura, but I must bid you adue" smiling sweetly at them, she looked over their shoulders to see Gaara, slouched against the stone wall of the school, smiling brightly she skipped towards him.

"Hey Gaara-kun, about yesterday....I'm sorry I wasn't feeling like myself" she was pulled into a warm, tight embrace by the ex-demon carrier, who placed his head on hers "It doesn't matter about yesterday, we can just forget it ever happened, if you want" looking up, she was staring into plain turquoise ones "do you regret about yesterday Gaara-kun" his eyes widened in shock, he had never thought about that before....he never regretted it and was thankful, she didn't punch him in the face when he kissed her.

"Well isn't this a picture" they both turned their heads to the side, to come face to face with the one person, she didn't want to see "Uchiha" Gaara growled clutching onto her waist tightly "I see my little toy is back for more" Narumi pushed herself further into Gaara, clutching onto his chest tightly, Gaara, sensing her discomfort, pushed her behind him "I've warned you Uchiha, Stay. Away" his once calm, bored voice was now laced with venom and hatred "I'm nowhere near her demon" the black haired Uchiha had pushed Gaara's patience, clenching his fists together, gritting his teeth, he made his way, slowly, towards the boy, he was going to rip the temes neck off his body.

Narumi was watching him move forwards, towards Sasuke, she knew what Gaara was going to do, so she stepped infront of him, preventing him from moving anymore "Move Narumi-kun, I don't want to hurt you" he swiftly, moved around her thin figure, still advancing on Sasuke, who now had a slight bored expression on his pale blank face, stuffing his hands in his white trouser pockets, he leaned to one side "awww, isn't this sweet, the demon of the school, trying to stand up to the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha" '_Okay his ego is WAY MACHO' _Narumi lunged forward and grasped Gaara's slim arm in a tight grasp "No Gaara-kun don't do th-" before she could finish that sentence, he pushed her back, sending her flying 2 miles away, which made her land painfully on her back.

Naruto, seeing the whole thing unfold, rushed towards his sibling "Nar-kun, leave them be, he deserves what he's gonna get" looking up at him, she saw the look of pure hatred for the Uchiha burn brightly in his pure blue sapphire eyes, "NO!!" for once in his life, Naruto was scared, her whisker like scars darkened, her eyes turned a blood, sickly red with slits for pupils, growling loudly she made a dash towards the fight that had emerged on the west side of the yard....but on all fours!

Punches, kicks and scratches, were been thrown everywhere, both of the boys were covered in teeth marks, bruises and from the way Sasuke was holding his right side, flinching every now and then, must have broken something "you're going to pay for that, you little runt" Gaara began smashing his hands together in signs, faster than the Uchiha could see "Sharingan" blue shocks of electricity wound its way around Sasuke, his hand glowed a bright blue, sparks striking the ground where he stood, closing his eyes seeming to be concentrating, that was, until he opened his eyes, all the students around them gasped, when they saw the blood red eyes, staring at the ex-sand demon, three commas whirled around his pupil as he faced his hand towards the cobbled ground, keeping it steady with his other hand grasping his wrist tightly.

After a couple minutes, the blue ball of electricity began to grow, sparks, shooting everywhere, all the students sensing the danger of the Uchiha's next attack he was about to perform, rushed into the school building watching intensively, from the many windows surrounding the arena, as they both ran forward screaming "CHIDORI" and "SAND COFFIN", they didn't notice the younger Uzamaki standing in both their ways, also standing where they would clash "STOP IT!!" still not noticing the girl, whose arms were outstretched, as if trying to catch their attacks, was shaking, crying even screaming for them to stop, but the electricity that surged through the air, made her voice invisible.

Time seemed to have slowed down, Naruto was running forward, trying to reach his twin, but time caught back up, he looked towards her, seeing her tear stained face made him die inside, she smiled a weak smile before she was consumed by the combined attacks, the wind around the school pick up pace, sending Naruto flying backwards away from the one person, he promised he would protect, screams echoed through the deserted yard, making the school sound like a battle ground.

"NARUMI!!!!"

(This would be a great place to put a cliffhanger, but I thought, no let the readers read more)

Naruto, scrambled to his feet and ran for his life towards the sand storm that encircled where he last saw her, waiting impatiently for the sand to calm down, his eyes widened as he saw the thing he thought he would never see.

Narumi was been held in midair by Sasuke, who's hand had been punched through her chest exiting through her back, Gaara's had punched through her stomach, leaving a gaping whole, which dripped with sand "Na...ru...mi?" Sasuke slowly took his hand out of her body. Covering his mouth with his none, blood stained hand, began shaking as he saw her stare at him, staring right into his soul.

Tilting backwards, she lifted her head up, eyes rolling to the back of her head, which scared the Uchiha. Gaara was stood, lifeless, as he heard her body hit the sand covered ground, echoing throughout the school yard, teachers began running out of the building towards her, but, Naruto got there first, kneeling beside her, he cradled the top half of her body, been careful not to cause anymore pain to her "Narumi-kun" she slowly opened her eyes, looked to the side and then at him, she seemed to be scared when she didn't see her brother beside her, but after she saw him cradling her she smiled, she didn't want to be alone.

"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry, I didn't want them, getting hurt" Naruto's eyes widened, as he saw her eyes slowly closing, shaking her again trying his best to keep her awake "Please, Narumi-kun, stay with me....You waltzed into my life, I don't want you to leave...PLEASE!" tears were cascading down his whiskered cheeks, lifting her hand slowly, she cupped his cheek, trying to sooth him "don't cry Naru-chan, I'm not going anywhere" leaning forward she laid a loving kiss on his lips, he kissed back as if this was going to save her from death.

"Naruto, you've got to let us take her to the hospital" Kakashi-sensei knelt down beside them and was about to take the dying Uzamaki out of his grasp but recalled back as he was punched in the face "STAY AWAY ALL OF YOU!!" laying her body down, she started stroking where his birth mark was, this sent waves of electricity through the blondes body. Looking down he saw and felt her hand slowing down, taking her soft, but cold skin in his own warm one, he stared at Kakashi-sensei.

"DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE NARUTO!!! BECAUSE IF WE LEAVE HER LIKE THIS SHE WILL DEFFINATELY DIE!" their sensei shouted, before Naruto knew what was going on he looked into the eye Kakashi always kept hidden, freezing in fear, the other teachers took the dying body of Narumi towards a car and soon zoomed off into the morning sunrise.

"This was for the best Naruto" Pulling his arm back, he let it fall into the back of the Uzamaki's neck knocking him unconscious.

**THANK GOD ITS OVER *sniff* *sniff* **

**Naruto: Why are you crying Axel-chan?**

**Me: That was just too sad to write *cries in a corner***

**Narumi: But I'm fine now see *stretches* OWWW **

**Naruto: What have I told you, I told you to stay in bed!!! *picks her up bridal style***

**Narumi: *blush* only if you join me Na-ru-to-kun **

**Me: soooooo anyway the scores are:**

**Narumix Naruto 3 **

**Narumix Gaara 1**

**NarumixSasuke 0 **

**There is going to be other chapters soon soooo**

**ALL: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CAST YOUR VOTE IN!!!!**


	8. I'd Do Anything

**Thanks Folks For The Reviews, Favourites, Hits And Author Alerts It Means Alot To Me **

**So Here Is Another Chapter Of Forbidden =^_^= Hope You Guys Like This Chapter **

**Enjoy!**

It's been 3 months now, since Narumi was taken to hospital, unfortunately, she hasn't woke up yet, the doctors say that Sasuke was inches away from puncturing her heart and that Gaara missed her liver, they say that if he hadn't had missed and destroyed her liver, the acidic toxins would eventually kill her, from the inside out.

"Come on let me see her already!" Naruto was growing restless, the doctors and nurses had suddenly rushed into her room, shouting orders at each and everyone of them, Naruto wanted to be by his twins side, he never felt so guilty before, he made a solid promise that he would protect her no matter what, now look at her, laying in a white hospital bed, so pale, she looked dead already.

"How's she doing?" turning around, he glared viciously at the red headed, ex-sand demon carrier, not bothering that he was in a hospital, he leaped forward and grabbed Gaara round the neck and slammed his whole body to the floor, a small crater had formed from the impact.

"This is your entire fault! If you hadn't had started that fight with teme, she would have been here...eating ramen with me, laughing and joking about school, but you just had to push it! NOW LOOK AT HER!" picking the red head back up, he made Gaara look at the fragile figure laying so still, she looked like a corpse "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't see her" growling loudly, Naruto dug his nails in the back of the ex-sand demons head "SHE SCREAMED FOR YOU TO STOP! I WAS HALF WAY ACROSS THE YARD AND I STILL HEARD HER!" letting go, he staggered back, tears building up at the corner of his sapphire orbs "I WANT HER BACK GAARA, I'VE NEVER FELT SO LONELY IN MY LIFE! ONE MINUTE SHES HERE, THEN THE NEXT SHE ISN'T" grabbing his head, he slid slowly down the wall crying softly into his hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" lifting his head up, he saw one of the nurses smiling sadly down at him, this could only mean bad news "yes, has something happened?!" jumping up he pressed his cold hand over his heart trying to steady its pace "could I possible speak to you" she looked over at Gaara then back at the blonde "in private" nodding his head he followed her down a corridor and into a dimly lit room "tell me what's wrong, please I need to know!" she strode over to one of the couches and sat down, gesturing him to take a seat "what I'm about to tell you might shock you Uzumaki-san" slowly he approached the seat opposite her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Uzumaki-san, but Narumi-chan, isn't very well, her heart has stopped beating 20 times now" his blue orbs widened by the information "and I'm sorry to say this, Uzumaki-san, but, Narumi-chan is dying" the world around him came crashing down like a thousand Choji's "no, no, you must b-be mistaken, my Narumi-chan is stronger than that, she can pull through, believe it!" running to the door, he ran all the way back to her room "EVERYONE OUT NOW! I WANT TO BE WITH HER, ALONE!" the doctors too scared to reject the request by the boy, rushed out shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Narumi-chan........Nar-chan" smiling he waltzed over to her bed side, pulled up a chair and grasped her hand lightly in his own "your going to get better Nar-chan, I just know it" seeing her face so emotionless, made his heart break in two "Please, please wake up" the tears he had kept in for 3 whole months suddenly poured from his eyes like two waterfalls in a forest "I need you, I don't want to be alone, I......I love you Narumi" lifting her hand up he kissed it slowly "I love you more that what a brother, or twin should really feel, you....you complete me Narumi, I don't want to feel empty again.........what's Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Shino going to do if the other prankster of Konaha High d-" stopping himself abruptly, he didn't want to say the word, he knew she was going to pull through, he just knew it.

It was late at night when all the nurses had told their patients that it was lights out, leading all the visitors out of the building...all except one.

"I just want to be by her side when she wakes up, please let me stay I'll...I'll pay you, please" Naruto has never stooped so low in his life to actually beg someone, beg someone so much he even knelt down infront of the lady who looked down at him, sadness filled her eyes, she knew the girl had only weeks to life, she didn't want to take the boy away from his sibling "Okay, Uzumaki-san, but you must be quiet, the other patients are resting" taking that note, she strode out of the room, blinking back the tears.

Smiling brightly, he hovered over to his sibling's bed, pulling back the cover and laid with her, after covering each other up, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm, tight embrace "Narumi please get better, I know you'll get better believe it, when you wake up I'll make ramen for the both of us, just like what we used to do" stroking her hair lovingly he was lost in his own world "I'm scared Nar-chan, I don't want you to leave me, I'll do anything, I'll die my hair, let you have all the ramen you want...I would even give half my soul to you" pulling her into him further, he finally fell asleep, dreaming of him and Narumi chasing each other in a field full of ramen.

"_**You are foolish kid**_" Naruto was sucked out of the dream and into the back of his mind where the Kyuubi lived "KYUUBI!" smiling brightly, he ran towards the bars, reaching out touching the demons orange fur, it always seemed to be soft, even in the gutter like prison "_**I take it you've missed me**_" the demon laughed a half hearted laugh, Naruto smiled sadly "I did miss you Kyuubi...but, I've had other things on my mind" sitting on the swamp like floor, he clutched his head tightly "_**Ahh, the girl...Narumi was her name wasn't it**_" "Yeh, is there anything I can do to save her, please Kyuubi, I don't want to loose her, not yet, there's so many things I want to tell her" hearing the demon chuckle, he lifted his head up indicating he was listening to what the Kyuubi was about to mention "_**you are foolish kit, she is your twin, an identical you, so if there was a doppelganger of you then there will be-**_ ""a doppelganger of you!" Naruto jumped up clutching the bars tightly "the other Kyuubi in her will help her....but why isn't he helping her?""_**It hasn't woken yet kit**_" hanging his head in disappointment, Kyuubi noticed tears were rippling through the swamp like puddles, looking down he saw a heartbroken, sad and angry Naruto biting his lip.

As soon as the swamp like image came it soon went, with the meadow, the ramen and Narumi, slowly fluttering his eyes open he came to look into the most stunning sapphire eyes he's ever seen.

"N-Naruto"

**So what do you guys think?**

**The Winner Is Naruto/Narumi Sorry To The Folks That Voted Gaara/Narumi I Want To Know What You Guys Think About This Chapter, I Think There Will Be Another Chapter Until It's Finally Over.**

**Please Review Folks **

**Axel-chan Out **


End file.
